


Broken Trust

by timelordderpy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Apologies, Betrayal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Guilt, Hurt Natsu Dragneel, Igneel is alive, Lost Trust, Love, Mistakes, Natsu Dragneel Needs a Hug, Relationship Problems, Silent Treatment, hurt words, natsu is framed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelordderpy/pseuds/timelordderpy
Summary: When Natsu is framed for a crime he didn't commit quits fairy tail. But when the others realized their mistake Natsu refuses to come home remaining with his father as he now feels betrayed by the people he once called 'family'. Will they be able to gain his trust back or will Fairy Tail lose their favorite dragon slayer forever?
Relationships: Happy & Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel & Happy, Natsu Dragneel & Igneel, Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Framed

Natsu was just getting back from a solo job in some distant village, and by solo I mean without Happy after his little buddy practicality begged to go on another mission with Wendy and Carla. And Natsu being the awesome bro that he is said..

“Sure thing Buddy! Go for it, I can handle this job no problem.”

However the welcome he got was far from what he was expecting…

“No way! You guys can’t really believe I did this!” Natsu shouted to his family

He had entered the Guild Hall to be met by nothing but glares and angry faces, confused he asked if everything was ok and if something was wrong. However the only responses he got were a slap from Lucy and Erza shoving a newspaper in his face. The headline was of a village devastated in a fire caused by a...a Pink Haired Fire Mage!

“Look guys I know I can be reckless but come on you know I would never do this!”

“Reckless isn’t even the half of it.” Erza growled

“You’ve caused far more damage than anyone else in this entire Guild.” Gray spat out

“We’ve all seen how easily pissed off you get and how you just go straight to violence! You’re always picking fights with others!” Lucy snapped

“But this...this is just too far!” she now had tears in her eyes.

“BUT I DIDN’T DO IT!!!” Natsu shrieked

“Come on guys! You know me better than this!” Natsu looked to everyone for help but no one gave it, everyone just scoffed and turned their heads.

“Guys please!” Natsu felt immense sorrow build up inside before turning to Master Makarov.

“Gramps! You believe me right!...Right?!”

The tiny guild master turned away from the fire dragon slayer refusing to look him in the eyes.

“I DIDN’T DO IT!!! GUYS PLEASE YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME!!!” Natsu felt his heart begin to break

“IT WASN’T ME!!! I DIDN’T DO IT!!! YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME!!! YOU’RE MY FAMILY!!! YOU KNOW ME!!! YOU KNOW I WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!!!” a choked sob escaped his lips.

“YOU KNOW I WOULD NEVER HURT INNOCENT PEOPLE!!!” 

He looked to everyone only to have them all turn their backs on him.

“...no…” 

Natsu’s heart shattered as he stood there...alone...his guild, his friends, his only family truly believed he was the monster in that article.

“...you-you really don’t believe me...you really think I did it…”

He gritted his teeth, hands clenched as the anger and sadness filled his now shattered heart

“WHATEVER HAPPENED TO THE GUILD BEING A FAMILY?!?!?!” He shrieked finally catching everyone’s attention

“WHAT HAPPENED TO TREATING EVERYONE WITH RESPECT?!?!?! WHAT HAPPENED TO FAIRNESS?!?!?! ARE YOU EVEN GOING TO ASK ME MY SIDE OF THE STORY?!?!?!”

“THERE IS NOTHING FOR YOU TO EXPLAIN!!!” 

Erza shouted, stomping her foot, causing Natsu to take a step back. She stomped up to him getting all in his face before shoving the article back in front of him.

“Unless you know another pink haired fire wizard with the capabilities to cause this much damage, then this is clearly you in the photograph.” she glared at him with deep hatred in her eyes.

“And this village wasn’t too far from the exact same one you took that solo mission on. All. By. Your. Self. You normally take Happy with you on every job you take including solo ones. It’s funny how he wasn’t with you for this one.”

“That’s because he wanted to go on a mission with Wendy and Carla! We all know how he feels about her so I let him go! But how does that have anything to do with this?!” Natsu growled

“It’s relevant because the one time Happy isn’t with you...the one time you are completely alone, this happens!” pressing the paper farther into his face.

“There is nothing for you to say! The evidence is clear as day! You are no Fairy Tail wizard Natus...you’re a ‘MoNSTeR’.” Erza stood there growling at Natsu as the young dragon slayer held his head down in silence.

“So that’s it?...” he spoke softly “You’re not even going to bother…”

Natsu felt completely betrayed, the people he once called family now call him a ‘monster’.

“I always believe that a guild was more than just a team…” his voice choked as tears and sobs filled the room

“That we were a family...that we would love and respect each other, that we should never turn our backs on others. Guilds mates are supposed to have each other’s backs to look out for one another and give help to anyone who needs it.” He was now shaking as he looked up to everyone with tear filled eyes, the betrayal written all over his face.

“I thought you guys were my family...but I guess I was wrong…”

Suddenly a few members started to feel a twinge of guilt upon hearing those words. Natsu sucked in a breath before screaming.

“IF THIS IS HOW YOU ALL FEEL THEN FINE!!! YOU’RE NOT MY FAMILY ANYMORE!!! I HATE YOU!!! I HATE YOU ALL!!!”

Natsu stood tall still glaring at everyone

“I...I QUIT FAIRY TAIL!!!” 

Loud gasps filled the room as they all stared at Natsu in disbelief.

“YOU’RE NOT THE FAIRY TAIL I USED TO LOVE!!! IF THIS IS WHAT IT’S GOING BE LIKE FROM NOW ON!!! IF THIS IS HOW FAIRY TAIL IS GOING TO TREAT THEIR ‘FAMILY’ THEN I DON’T WANT ANY PART OF IT ANYMORE!!! YOU’RE ALL NOTHING BUT A BUNCH OF LIARS!!!”

Natsu turned on his heels and ran out the door, tears streaming down his cheeks.

“...I hate Fairy Tail...”


	2. What Have We Done?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Igneel is alive in this story

Feeling heart broken and betrayed Natsu turned to the only one he can trust now.

“DAD!!!” Natsu ran into the large cave screaming for his father, his tear soaked scarf flapping behind him.

Blinded by hurt, Natsu ran right into his father’s big red snout.

“Natsu?” 

Igneel was awoken by his son's scream and looked to the boy in confusion, confusion turned to worry when Natsu looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

“My son, what is wrong, why are you crying?”

Without saying a word Natsu jumped onto Igneel’s snout, his loud cries of sorrow being the only answer the dragon king received. Igneel himself was beyond confused and extremely worried he had never seen his son this upset before. But as fatherly instincts took over the dragon relaxed a bit before gently wrapping his tail around the crying young boy.

“Shh...it’s ok son I’m right here.” The strong deep voice that would normally scare other humans away brought comfort to Natsu.

The two sat in silence as Igneel waited for his son to calm down...Eventually the sobbing stopped yet Natsu still remained silent. Finally Igneel broke that silence.

“My son...tell me what happened…”

“...I quit Fairy Tail…” he whispered in a low voice

…

Igneel was beyond shocked upon hearing this, at first he thought he may have just misheard things, his own son Natsu Dragneel is one of...no! He is the most loyal member of Fairy Tail! They are his family it made no sense that he would ever quit. 

_ Something terrible must have happened _ Thought the dragon king

“Natsu please explain what happened…”

And as the young dragon slayer explained everything that had just transpired Igneel felt rage build up inside, he had expected far more from the ones his son called ‘family’. 

“T-they didn’t even give me a chance to tell my side…” Natsu was still wrapped in Igneel’s tail, his voice so choked up that he could barely hear it himself.

“...and...and worst of all Erza...called me a monster…”

“WHAT?!” Igneel was already pissed so hearing that was the final straw.

Everyone knew how Natsu felt about that, finding out that he was the younger brother of the evil Black Wizard Zeref was bad enough but discovering that he was an Etherious as well, a demon, a monster, but worst of all the infamous E. N. D, those two words always hit hard.

After some time Natsu had finally cried himself to sleep, the pink haired child slept soundly wrapped sincerely within his father’s tail, a large red wing covering his delicate body.

...Back at the Fairy Tail Guild Hall…

Bisca and Alzack just got back from a job and greeted the Guild with a peppy…

“Howdy Y’all we’re back!” Only to be discouraged by all the silence as well as a pissed off Romeo stomping past her.

“What’s with all the sour faces guys?” Alzack asked, confused as the two walked up to the counter receiving no greeting whatsoever.

“Did we miss someth’in here?” Bisca asked Mirajane as she handed her the conformation of their job completion.

“I’m so sorry Bisca it’s just...everyone’s not in the best of moods right now.” she replied solemnly 

“Well I’m bettin’ this’ll cheer y’all up!” Bisca handed her an envelope

“It looks like our little Natsu made a mighty fine impression on that little town he helped out.”

Everyone went stiff at the mention of Natsu’s name, but what Alzack said next made their blood run cold.

“Yeah they were real grateful that when they noticed our guild marks the folks asked if we would give him this letter of appreciation and ‘thank you’ gift.” 

_ Letter of appreciation?! Thank you gift?! _ Erza shook before stomping over and snatching the letter from her hands

“Hey! Rude!” Bisca crossed her arms and glared at the red head expecting an apology, but all she got was silence as Erza ripped open the letter as she began to read the words out loud.

_ Dear Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail, _

_ We wish to thank you once again for saving our lovely village from those awful loan sharks. I don’t know what we would have done without you. Those riffraffs were so brutal and heartless they had harmed our children and elderly. But after the scare you gave them I can happily say they will never return again. Natsu Dragneel we thank you from the bottoms of our hearts.  _

_ However I hate to tell you this but another problem arouse not long after you left. A mage who uses transformation magic as well as magical drain started causing even more trouble for the neighboring villages. Sadly in one of his attacks I watched as he took the form of you and used your own magic to destroy the entire village.  _

Erza shook in horror as tears escaped her eyes and as did the rest of the Guild all except Bisca and Alzack who remained oblivious to the matter.

Erza took a deep breath and swallowed before finishing.

_ And I fear that he has made you a monster in the eyes of others and ask that you stop him before he taints the names of other good wizards. _

_ Sincerely the people of Himlock Village. _

“Hey Erza, you ok girl?” Bisca placed a hand on her shoulder as she noticed how much her kin was shaking.

“Woah guys what’s going on why are you all so upset?” Alzack asked as he saw the looks of horror on everyone’s faces.

The Guild hall doors opened once again as Wendy, Carla and Happy walked in, walking up to Erza with a smile on their face. But those smiles soon faded when they saw the looks in everyone’s eyes.

“What’s wrong? Why is everyone so scared?”

A hand flew to Erza’s lips; she had not cried like this since Jellal’s capture.

“What have we done?!”


	3. Lost Trust

“YOU DID WHAT?!” 

The five guild members screamed at Erza, before Lucy bolted out of her chair crying Natsu’s name as she ran out the doors.

“Lucy wait! I’m coming too!” Happy followed after her.

“I can’t believe you Erza out of all people how could you say that to Natsu! You know how he feels about that!” Wendy shouted

“I am very disappointed in all of you!” Carla directed her anger towards everyone before she and Wendy stormed out following after Lucy and Happy.

“Y’all should be ashamed of yourself! Treating poor Natsu like that!” Bisca screamed before stomping out the building

“Out of all Fairy Tail members Natsu is the most loyal one of all! And you go and treat him like this!” Alzack shrieked before following after his wife.

After that the 7 guild members went in search of the pink haired goofball they adored so much. Lucy the most was desperate to find Natsu, to apologize for the rotten way she treated him and to beg for forgiveness...she had not stopped crying since.

“That little rascal’s gotta be hidin’ round ‘ere somewhere.” Bisca scratched her head as the group had been searching for over 2 hours to find their lost dragon slayer.

“Well there is one place we haven’t checked yet.” Alzack spoke softly despite the fear he was feeling.

The others shook with terror

“If the little rugrat did go there an’ I’m bettin’ he did-”

She was interrupted as Lucy dashed away from the group heading towards the forest as the others stood fearfully in place.

“Then the big guy ain’t gonna be too thrilled ta see us.”

...back in Igneel’s cave…

Natsu was still peacefully asleep within his father’s embrace, until he caught a whiff of...her! Natsu jumped and ran farther into the back of the cave.

_ So they actually have the guts to come here? _ Igneel thought

“NATSU!!!” before Lucy’s voice rang throughout the cave

Lucy ran up to Igneel holding Happy in her arms, tears streaming down her cheeks staining her shirt. 

“Please! I need to talk to Natsu! I need to apologize!”

“Well that all depends on if he wants to speak to you or not…” he glared at her but she didn’t seem scared in the least, in fact she looked more desperate than frightened.

“...and considering the fact that he’s hiding from you, it’s safe to assume that he has no intention of speaking to any of you at the moment.” Igneel growled before then taking a deep breath to calm himself.

“I had expected far more from the ones my son called family…”

Lucy felt another wave of guilt wash over her, now unable to look the dragon in the eyes. 

“Please Igneel! Give us a chance to explain.” Lucy turned to see Bisca, Alzack, Romeo, Wendy, and Carla now enter the cave, Bisca was leading the pack.

“Hmp...Isn’t that exactly what Natsu asked of you?” Igneel’s glare was now fixed on everyone.

Lucy let out a choked sob as she was now shaking, Bisca walked up to the girl and put her hands on the girl’s shoulders. Then Happy finally spoke up.

“But the rest of us were on jobs at the time and didn’t even know about what happened until we got back! And Lucy feels terrible about how she treated Natsu and the others are really disappointed with how the guild acted and that’s why we're all here!”

“Well I’ve already heard Natsu’s side of the story...so care to tell me yours.” Igneel spoke calmly

Lucy was first to speak, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself before explaining…

…

“When Natsu took the job we were confused at first as to why he had left without Happy since the two are always together, but later just choked it off as Happy wanting to hang out with Carla since she and Wendy took a job at the same time...But then a couple days before Natsu got back Gray came bursting into the guild waving a newspaper in the air and looking really pissed. Honestly we couldn’t believe what we were seeing at first but after rereading it a few times...the evidence didn’t look good. It was an article on a village that was completely burned down by...a pink haired fire mage...And well given Natsu’s...recklessness…”

Lucy choked a bit before continuing 

“W-we believed it was really him…”

Natsu covered his mouth so that the others would not hear his sobbing, but to no avail. Everyone can hear him but thinking it be best to continue explaining tried their best to ignore. However hearing their little Natsu crying and sobbing broke their hearts.

“So after that we just sat and waited for Natsu to get back…and well you already know what happened when he got back...”

Lucy was now whimpering as the tears returned to her eyes as that horrible altercation replayed in her mind the same one she was a part of, that’s when Bisca took over wrapping Lucy in a hug before giving their part.

“Alzack and I were on a job as well so we didn’t hear what happened til we got back. But as we were walkin’ back home we passed by the village Natsu took the job for, the villagers noticed our guild marks and asked if we were friends of Natsu and if we could give him a letter and ‘thank you’ gift. Of course we said yes, but when we got back ta the guild everyone was real upset an’ Romeo stormed past us real angry. As soon as I said Natsu got a letter of appreciation and thank you gift for the village Erza snatched the letter out of my hand and read it outloud. The letter explained how grateful they were for his help, but also that…”

Bisca took a moment to breath

“That a wizard who uses Transformation Magic and Magical Drain was causing trouble for neighboring villages and...and that he took the form of Natsu and used his own magic to destroy an entire village...When she finished reading the letter that was about the time Wendy, Carla, and Happy got back and we all heard what happened.”

They heard Natsu let out another choked sob.

“We’re all real disappointed at how they all treated little Natsu. But you should know that Lucy here was the first to come looking for him. I can understand that Natsu feels real hurt for how he was treated and we ain’t here to apologize for everyone they should do that on their own. But we are here to be sure that Natsu is ok and let him know that we would never treat him so wrongly and we are so sorry that he was treated like that in the first place.”

Bisca patted Lucy’s head

“And Lucy feels terrible about how she treated him.” 

I forgot to mention that Natsu and Lucy are currently dating at the moment. 

“...please...I-I need to talk to Natsu...I need him to know how sorry I am and that I will do anything to earn his forgiveness.” Lucy was so upset that you could barely hear her past all the tears.

Igneel thought for a moment before speaking

“As I had said before it is up to Natsu as to if he wants to talk or not.”

He then turned behind him into the back of the cave.

“Natsu?”

The dragon slayer stood silent for a long moment but as they waited Happy couldn’t take it anymore and flew out of Lucy’s arms, pasted Igneel and into Natsu’s.

“Please don’t be mad at us Natsu! We’re sorry! Please forgive us!” the blue cat cried into his big brother’s chest.

“It’s ok Happy you don’t have to apologize. I know you had nothing to do with what happened...and the same goes for you guys too. I know you weren't a part of it so there’s no need for you to apologize…” He patted Happy’s head getting really choked up before continuing.

“But...Lucy...I’m sorry but…” Tears dripped down his cheeks

“...I just can’t trust you right now…”


	4. Actions Have Consequences

“What were you thinking Lucy! Going off on your own like this?!”

“Seriously this kind of reckless move is more of something Natsu would do!” 

“I agree with Sting and Rouge this was very dangerous you’re lucky that we were passing by when we did.”

...Ok so let’s rewind a little...

“Can’t you get her to stop crying?”

“What do ya think I’m tryin ta do?” Bisca glared at her husband as she cradled a distressed Lucy.

Lucy had not stopped crying since the group left Igneel’s cave, after hearing what Natsu said broke Lucy’s heart. 

“Please stop crying Lucy things will get better I promise.” Wendy and Romeo were rubbing her back.

“And we all know how much Natsu loves you and Fairy Tail! He can’t stay mad forever.” Romeo reminded

“And I saw Natsu still had his guild mark! So we know he’ll come back for sure.” Happy chimed in

“He just needs some time Sugarcube, that's all.” Bisca said sweetly as she stroked Lucy’s hair

“I HIT HIM!!!” Lucy shreaked the pain immanent in her voice

“Using that logic it’s not nearly as bad as all the other times you’ve literally kicked him out of your apartment.” Carla stated in her usual calm but cold tone

“Carla.” Wendy muttered as her friend’s tone was not helping the situation

Seeing that their words were not making a difference and that it was now getting late Bisca and Alzack decided to take Lucy home in hopes that she would have calmed down some in the morning.

She didn’t...Lucy stayed in her apartment all day crying non stop. Loke had crossed over some time during the afternoon in hopes of comforting her, it didn’t work however. All 14 of her spirits were saddened to see their wizard so upset, one thing you may not know is that even when not summoned spirits can still sense what’s going on around them as well as their wizard’s emotions and feelings and they react. This is how Loke and Virgo are able to appear at the right moments (or in Virgo’s case weird moments). This is also how Loke already knew what happened without Lucy having to explain, and even though he wasn’t proud of what she did, he can see that she feels terrible about it and is hurting because she knows that she’s now lost Natsu’s trust. 

Bisca and Alzack tried coaxing her into coming out but eventually gave up after she threw a pillow at Alzack and screamed at them to leave, it was the same with Wendy, Carla, Happy, and Romeo. Except Romeo was the only one to get a pillow to the face. 

...Back in Igneel’s cave…

“Why did I say that?!” Natsu groaned leaning on his father's snout as he thought about what he had said yesterday.

“I love Lucy, I could never lose trust in her! She means everything to me!” Natsu stared off into nothing

“And the guild...I can’t believe I said that, I could never quit, they're my home, my family and I love them more than anything.”

“As true as that is their actions were still unjustified.” Igneel stated calmly 

“Accusing you of a crime you didn’t commit, without giving you the chance to tell your side of the story and then shunning you for it.”

“Unlike them your reaction was understandable.” he added blowing out hot smoke.

“I guess so...but still maybe I should go back and talk to them?”

“I would not suggest that, son.”

“Huh? But why?” Natsu raised an eyebrow

“Going back now will not change anything.”

“What do you mean dad?”

“Your friends need to learn that their actions have consequences.”

“I still don’t get it.”

“Natsu...if you go back now then your friends will not have learned from their mistakes and the same thing will happen all over again. Maybe not to you but to someone else entirely.”

“Ok I guess you have a point there.” Natsu slumped realizing his father was right

“So what do you suggest I do?”

“Stay away from the guild for a bit, give yourselves some time apart while giving them some time to think about what they’ve done and the mistakes they’ve made.”

Natsu took a deep breath in thought before agreeing

“Okay. You’re right...it’s probably best I not talk to anyone right now.”

And that’s how it was for a week…

Natsu had not stepped foot in the guild hall and had been staying with his dad for the time being. He would go into town however to buy snacks and such, but mostly he’d do his usual fishing and/or hunting. Mostly because going into town was tough especially when he ran into one of his friends, like Gray for instance who had tried talking to him but Natsu gave him and everyone he ran into the complete silent treatment. Lucy was extremely difficult to avoid. It was so bad that he would take off if he so much as caught a whiff of her, and it broke his heart to do so. But he knew Igneel was right, that he needed time away and didn’t want to risk saying something stupid. 

And during that week one by one whether it was in town, the forest, or Igneel’s cave each guild member would show up to give their apologies and tell Natsu that no one was mad anymore and that they’re all waiting for him to come home.

Unfortunately bigger problems arose as news of the village destruction reached the Magic Council and Rune Knights were sent out to arrest Natsu. Fortunately Igneel was quick to turn them down and no one had the guts to stand up to a dragon let alone the Fire Dragon King Igneel. 

However it was also at this time that Lucy decided to do something extremely stupid and reckless…

…

“What were you thinking Lucy! Going off on your own like this?!”

“Seriously this kind of reckless move is more of something Natsu would do!” 

“I agree with Sting and Rouge this was very dangerous you’re lucky that we were passing by when we did.”

...And here’s where we are now...


End file.
